An operating system (Operating system, OS) is a computer program that manages hardware and software resources of a computer, is configured to do basic affairs of computer operation, for example, manage and configure file storage, determine a priority of overall system resource allocation, control an input and output device, operate a network, and manage a file system, and at the same time, provides an operating interface to facilitate a user to operate a computer system.
A Windows (Windows) system and a Macintosh (Macintosh) system are two mainstream computer operating systems in the current world. Generally, because the Windows system has good word processing capability, general companies or manufacturing factories of electronic devices mostly use the Windows system. However, because the Macintosh system has good image processing capability, customer groups that use the Macintosh system are mostly involved in advertisement or design industries.
Because current production lines of factories that manufacture computers and computer peripheral devices mostly use the Windows system, when the production lines are used to produce and manufacture computers and peripheral devices thereof that belong to the Windows system, a problem of incompatibility between systems or programs does not easily occur because the systems are the same. However, when the production lines are used to produce and manufacture computers and peripheral devices thereof that belong to the Macintosh system, a problem of incompatibility between systems or programs easily occurs because the systems are different. To solve the problem of compatibility between systems or programs, when a production line is used to produce and manufacture computers and peripheral devices thereof that belong to the Macintosh system, each test station on the production line needs to replace an original computer with a Macintosh system computer, to facilitate testing whether a circuit board or a memory in a Macintosh system computer and peripheral devices thereof can normally operate, and also perform detection to obtain product serial numbers in the circuit board or memory.
After the test is completed, the Macintosh system computer then transmits data, for example, the product serial numbers in the circuit board or memory to an external Windows system computer by means of a wired/wireless network, and then prints the product serial numbers in the circuit board or memory into bar code labels by means of the Windows system computer. However, because delay easily occurs when the data, for example, the product serial numbers, is transmitted by means of the wired/wireless network, and consequently, the printed bar code labels are not attached to correct electronic products or outer packages thereof.
In view of the above, providing a transmission interface compatible with the Windows system and the Macintosh system and avoiding delay during data transmission are technical problems to be solved by the present invention.